vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
I'll Remember
I'll Remember is the first episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and twelfth episode of the series. Summary FRESH STARTS AND SECOND CHANCES — After spending the past four months coping with the loss of in an unconventional and potentially dangerous way, has returned to Whitmore College for the start of sophomore year. Unable to move on, is desperate to find a way to reverse the anti-magic spell the Travelers have put over Mystic Falls and grows frustrated when her calls to go unanswered. , who is human once again, has a run-in at a football tailgate that tests his ability to control his anger, while worries that is dealing with the loss of in a self-destructive way. , who is struggling to adjust to his new life as a vampire, finds himself in an awkward situation when he meets Jo, a beautiful doctor at the university hospital. Last, while everyone believes Stefan is off tracking a lead to get Damon and Bonnie back, Elena is shocked when she learns the truth of what he has really been up to. Plot Cast Starring * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Michael Malarkey as Enzo (Credit only) Special Guest Starring *Colin Ferguson as Tripp Cooke Guest Starring *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Emily C. Chang as Ivy *Gabrielle Walsh as Sarah *Marco James as Liam Davis Co-Starring *Jayson Warner Smith as Dean *Jenna Kannell as Jessie *Nyell Segura as Teen Boy Trivia *Antagonist: None. **It's the first episode with no antagonist since Season One's Bloodlines, unless one counts Elena due to her behavior as a result of the herbs she was taking, then it would have been the first time since Season Four's She's Come Undone to feature her as an antagonist. *There is a four month time jump after the events of season five's finale,'' Home, which places the start of season six in September of 2012 in the series timeline. * This episode marks the first appearances of Tripp Cooke, Josette Laughlin, Liam, Ivy and Sarah. *Alaric returns as a series regular in this episode for the first time since ''The Departed after being resurrected in Home. *Elena has chosen pre-medicine as her major in her sophomore year at Whitmore College. She also appears to have spent a lot of time studying ahead of where she should be as a second-year student. *Elena works at the clinic at the Whitmore Medical Center to have access to blood bags for her, Alaric and possibly Caroline as well. *Caroline has spent the whole summer with her mother, Liz. *Elena has been feeding on people outside the Mystic Falls border. She feeds on Sarah and is caught by Caroline, which gives Sarah the opportunity to run into Mystic Falls before she can be compelled to forget. She is later found by Matt. *There are signs in the woods marking the boundaries to Mystic Falls which say whether you're leaving or entering the town limits. *Matt takes Sarah to Caroline to compel her to forget that Elena attacked her and to believe that it was an animal that attacked her instead. This implies that a vampire's compulsion isn't stripped away by the anti-magic spell. ** This was later proven to be true in ''Welcome to Paradise''. *Luke is revealed to be the witch who made Alaric's daylight bracelet. *Luke has been creating an herbal potion for Elena so she can hallucinate Damon's presence. *The side effect of the herbs Luke has been giving Elena is that her thirst for blood is amplified to the point that she often attacks and feeds on people, sometimes nearly killing them before finally stopping and compelling them to forget. *Caroline has dropped out of Whitmore and has an apartment just outside of Mystic Falls. *Caroline has been looking through books on how to undo the spell around the town. *It is shown that Stefan currently lives in Savannah, Georgia, where he works as a mechanic. He also has a new girlfriend named Ivy. *Elena asks Alaric to compel her to forget that she ever loved Damon. *Damon and Bonnie are seen in a cabin where they are aware of their surroundings. *Matt is in the community protection militia to protect the town from vampires, just in case Caroline is able to find a way to reverse the anti-magic spell around the town. *Tyler has been having difficulty dealing with his anger issues since becoming human/an untriggered werewolf again. He also seems to have developed feelings for Liv Parker. *Jeremy is dealing with the loss of Bonnie in his own way; namely, by hooking up with random girls and constantly drinking and playing video games. After a summer of this behavior, Matt is seen berating him for wasting his potential as a hunter. *It is also alluded that as long as Jeremy stays within the magic-free zone in Mystic Falls, he is stripped of the supernatural abilities that make him a hunter/a member of the Brotherhood of the Five. *Enzo doesn't appear in this episode. **Enzo is the second main character not to appear in a season premiere. **The first was Alaric Saltzman in Season Two's premiere The Return. **Both of their characters had been upgraded to main characters in that respective season. **Tyler Lockwood did not physically appear in Season Five's premiere I Know What You Did Last Summer, although his voice was heard. *According to the sign hanging above the boarded up Mystic Grill, it will be re-opening soon. *Bonnie has the least amount of screen time in this episode - this is the second season premiere in which this has happened. The first was ''The Birthday''. **She only appears at the end of the episode. * The place Damon and Bonnie are at is seen in the ending of this episode. Locations *Mystic Falls ** Lockwood Mansion *Whitmore Medical Center *Whitmore College **Elena and Caroline's dorm room **Luke Parker's dorm room ** Alaric's classroom. * Savannah, Georgia **Stefan's new home **Dean's Garage *Cemetery *Diner *The Woods *Damon and Bonnie's location Continuity *This is the third season premiere episode in which Elena starts out single. **The first was the Pilot episode of Season 1 (also the series first episode). **The second was Season 3's The Birthday. *Damon and Bonnie were last seen in Home when the Other Side collapsed. *Elizabeth Forbes was last seen in'' Home'' in the remains of the Mystic Grill after it was blown up. She was the only person to survive the explosion. *The Mystic Grill is seen boarded up. *Elena is seen feeding on people. The last person she fed from was Matt in She's Come Undone. *There is a reference to The Departed flashback, when Damon and Elena first meet on the night of her adoptive parents deaths on May 23, 2009; in that flashback, he told her she deserved a love that consumed her, passion and adventure, with a little danger. *Meredith Fell was last seen in Season 4's Stand By Me. ''Alaric mentions she's married to a pediatrician and is now living in Alaska. *Liv and Luke Parker were last seen in ''Home. *Esther Mikaelson was mentioned by Alaric. She was last seen in'' Do Not Go Gentle. Behind the Scenes *The title of this episode is most likely a reference to the main characters' memories of Damon and Bonnie after their deaths in ''Home. *This episode had about 1.81 million viewers in the USA. This is the least watched season premiere overall. Cultural References *" " is a song by , released in 1994 on the soundtrack for the film . Quotes ; Bite Back promo : Caroline: "We just lost two of our closest friends." : Elena: "I need you to give me hope." : Stefan: "Damon's gone. You need to say goodbye to him." : Elena: "I need to see Damon." : Caroline: "Do you know Elena has some witchy drug problem that allows her to hallucinate Damon?" : Damon: "Elena, move on." ; Move On Promo : Elena: " I wanna thank you for giving me everything I ever wanted. A love that consumed me, adventure, passion. There's nothing more that I could've asked for. Except for it to last forever. " : Elena: " Mystic Falls remains humans only. No supernaturals allowed. " : Caroline: " So, ho w's Stefan? He didn't say goodbye." : Ivy: "Now, tell me something I don't know about you." : Stefan: "I'm a vampire." : Caroline: "There are no vampires in Mystic Falls." : Jessie: "What the hell was that?" : Caroline: "Whoa, hang on. Why the hell are you feeding on people?!" : Elena: "I need to see Damon. And I'm not asking!" : Caroline: "We just lost two of our closest friends." : Elena: "I need you to give me hope." : Stefan: "Damon's gone. You need to say goodbye to him." : Damon: "Elena, move on." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - Bite Back Trailer|Promo The Vampire Diaries - Move On Trailer-0|Move On Trailer The Vampire Diaries 6x01 Webclip - I’ll Remember HD Season Premiere|Webclip The Vampire Diaries - I'll Remember Clip 1|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries 6x01 Sneak Peek 1 - I'll Remember|Sneak peek 1 The Vampire Diaries 6x01 Sneak Peek 2 - I'll Remember|Sneak peek 2 The Vampire Diaries - Inside I'll remember The Vampire Diaries - Rehash I'll Remember Pictures |-|Promotional= 6x01-01.jpg 6x01-02.jpg 6x01-03.jpg 6x01-04.jpg 6x01-05.jpg 6x01-06.jpg 6x01-07.jpg 6x01-08.jpg 6x01-09.jpg 6x01-10.jpg 6x01-11.jpg H102X-O02-VAM-110-14.jpg D.png Fedmk.png Yhhhhhhh.png Idjdk.png Season 6 preview promo elena sniffing damons clothes.jpg Season 6 preview promo elena looking at picture of her and damon.jpg Refkdjl.png Ed.png Season 6 preview promo Elena threatens Luke to see Damon.jpg 6x01.jpg Ewjddik.png Season 6 preview promo elena attacks girl outside car.jpg Season 6 preview promo caroline outside on phone about elena.jpg Season 6 preview promo elena pours magic powder in bowl.jpg Season 6 preview promo elena eyes open.jpg Fffffff.png Delena 6x01.jpg BxWz2CHCAAAFYxg.jpg By4QQs9IUAA Etl.jpg |-|Screencaps= 601-1.png 601-2.png 601-3.png 601-4-Liz.png 601-5.png 601-6-Elena.png 601-7-Liam.png 601-8-Jo.png 601-9-Elena.png 601-10-LiamElena.png 601-11-Elena.png 601-12-Elena.png 601-13-Alaric.png 601-14-Elena.png 601-15-ElenaALaric.png 601-16-Elena.png 601-17-Alaric.png 601-18-Matt.png 601-19-MattJeremy.png 601-20-Stefan.png 601-21-TylerElena.png 601-22-Caroline.png 601-23-TylerElena.png 601-24-CarolineLiz.png 601-25-CarolineLiz.png 601-26-Elena.png 601-27-DamonElena.png 601-28-DamonElena.png 601-29-Delena.png 601-30-DamonElena.png 601-31-Elena.png 601-32-Alaric.png 601-33-Liv.png 601-34-Alaric.png 601-35-TylerLiv.png 601-36-ElenaLuke.png 601-37-ElenaLuke.png 601-38-ElenaLuke.png 601-39.png 601-40-Stefan.png 601-41-Alaric.png 601-42-StefanIvy.png 601-43-Ivy.png 601-44-Alaric.png 601-45-Caroline.png 601-46-AlaricCaroline.png 601-47-Matt.png 601-48-Elena.png 601-49-Jeremy.png 601-50-ElenaLuke.png 601-51-ElenaLuke.png 601-52-ElenaLuke.png 601-53-Elena.png 601-54-ElenaDamon.png 601-55-Damon.png 601-56-ElenaDamon.png 601-57-ElenaDamon.png 601-58-TylerAlaric.png 601-59-TylerAlaric.png 601-60-Liv.png 601-61-StefanIvy.png 601-62-StefanIvy.png 601-63-StefanIvy.png 601-64-StefanIvy.png 601-65-StefanIvy.png 601-66-Alaric.png 601-67-JoAlaric.png 601-68-Alaric.png 601-69-Elena.png 601-70-Elena.png 601-71-ElenaDamon.png 601-72-ElenaDamon.png 601-73-ElenaCaroline.png 601-74-ElenaCaroline.png 601-75-ElenaCaroline.png 601-76-ElenaDamon.png 601-77-ElenaDamon.png 601-78-ElenaDamon.png 601-79-Matt.png 601-80.png 601-81-MattTripp.png 601-82-MattTrippLiz.png 601-83-TrippLiz.png 601-84-Elena.png 601-85-Stefan.png 601-86-Tyler.png 601-87-Caroline.png 601-88-Matt.png 601-89.png 601-90-Caroline.png 601-91-TylerLuke.png 601-92-TylerLuke.png 601-93-TylerLuke.png 601-94-Alaric.png 601-95-TylerAlaric.png 601-96-ElenaDamon.png 601-97-ElenaDamon.png 601-98-ElenaDamon.png 601-99-ElenaDamon.png 601-100-ElenaDamon.png 601-101-TylerLiv.png 601-102-Tyler.png 601-103-TylerLiv.png 601-104-TylerLiv.png 601-105-Caroline.png 601-106-Stefan.png 601-107-Elena.png 601-108-Matt.png 601-109-Jeremy.png 601-110-Stefan.png 601-111-ElenaDamon.png 601-112-ElenaAlaric.png 601-113-ElenaAlaric.png 601-114-ElenaAlaric.png 601-115-ElenaAlaric.png 601-116-Damon.png 601-117-Damon.png 601-118-Bonnie.png 601-119-DamonBonnie.png 601-120-DamonBonnie.png |-|Behind the Scenes= Tvd script 6x01.jpg|tvd 6x01 script Tvd 6x01.jpg Bswjd97CUAApP8i.jpg|tvd 6x01 S6_bts.jpg|Candice Accola behind the scenes Bts_paul.jpg|Paul Wesley behind the scenes Bts_tvd_s6.jpg|behind the scenes 6x01 s06-15.jpg Alaric.s6.jpg|Alaric behind the scenes Carolline s6.jpg Carolline s6 2.jpg 10547141 501682746643862 1125636575 n.jpg Cemetery.jpg 612428_640x640wc.jpg LargeIandd.jpeg 10537261_674084912671728_1214474518_n.jpg 10472058_1448547442080560_1922400730_n.jpg BtYBQQ5IAAAylP6.jpg BtWF-1dCMAAJEAy.jpg 1921946_1516687791878717_1930496697_n.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 6 Category:Season Premieres